Not Good Enough
by FourTrisHEA
Summary: Jon and Daenerys had recognized their love and decided to elope the morning after their night of passion. The story will begin the morning after as the couple moves forward with their plans. **I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin**


**Title:** Not Good Enough

 **Rating:** Mature

 **This story picks up where my one-shot left off, "One Bed, Two People".**

 **Summary:** _Not Good Enough_ is a jonerys one-shot written for the 2018 Jonerys Valentine's Week. I selected the Prompt Day 6 - - Feb. 19: Forbidden Love! AU: Set in the country estate of _Dragon Abbey_ in the early 1900s, depicts the lives of the aristocratic Targaryen family during the Edwardian era. Jon Snow had been tasked with escorting his step-aunt, Daenerys, to London. Fate intervened, the couple instead had to share a room for the night at a run downed inn. They discovered their mutual love and acted on those feelings.

 _**I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin**_

 **Chapter Summary:** _Jon and Daenerys had recognized their love and decided to elope the morning after their night of passion. The story will begin the morning after as the couple moves forward with their plans. The road to hell is paved with good intentions._

 **FAMILY RELATIONS BACKSTORY** **:** _Rhaegar Targaryen is the current Earl of Dragon Abbey, after his first wife passed away, he married Lyanna. Which made him stepfather to Jon Snow. Rhaegar's oldest son, Aegon (son of deceased Ellia) will be the next Earl. Jon's biological father died when he was just a baby from a terrible fever. From birth, Jon Snow was primarily raised by his mother's family, the Starks. Before Lyanna had remarried, Jon was raised very closely with the Starks of Winterfell. His uncle Ned (Earl of Winterfell) was always being a father figure to his nephew. Jon's mother, Lyanna, married Rhaegar when Jon was just 8 years old. It was decided that Jon would remain with the Starks for most of the year, only spending summers in Dragon Abbey to enjoy time with his step-family. The Targaryens always welcomed him with open arms. Some years the Targaryens even sent the young Targaryen children to enjoy visits to Winterfell and be in the care of Starks. One of those children was Daenerys Targaryen, the last child of Earl Aerys, before he passed. Daenerys is the youngest sibling of Rhaegar and he cares for her deeply, always being very protective of her. Daenerys is only one year younger than her Step-nephew, Jon Snow. She was 7 when her brother married Lady Lyanna._

 **JON AND DANY'S BACK STORY** **:** _Rhaegar was always a kind and welcoming stepfather to his new wife's son, Jon. Rhaegar always insisting that Jon was welcome at the large Dragon Abbey estate, insisting that Jon had become part of their family just as much as Lyanna had. Jon enjoyed his childhood summers at Dragon Abbey, but he always felt that Winterfell was his true home. As a child, the main thing Jon loved about Dragon Abbey was his spending time with his close friend, Daenerys. She was the most beautiful person Jon had ever seen, on the outside and in. Dany, as he used to call her, was funny and kind. Although she was a year younger than he, her adventurous spirit never let age or being a girl hold her back. As the children grew into young teenagers, their time together became less frequent as did their familiarity with each other._

 _When Daenerys became a young woman, as the last child of Aerys, she was being groomed for her sole purpose in life, marrying well in order to establish a beneficial alliance for the Targaryen family. Per etiquette of the era, her official debut, and then subsequent engagement, will take place when she turns 18. In the Edwardian era once a young girl turned eighteen, her childhood was essentially over. The moment she puts up her hair and lengthens her skirts, Dany would then be known to the world as a woman. The putting up of the hair was the most important aspect of signifying one's status as a young woman ready for marriage._

 _Even though Jon Snow was a young man from a good family, he still has no large estate to inherit. Jon had recently decided that he would never marry. Those plans changed when he and Daenerys reconnected. He wants a life with her, as she wants a life with him. Jon had recently moved to London to study law and would eventually work as a lawyer in London for a few years. Then one day he would move back to Winterfell and assist his cousin, Robb, in the management of the large estate, in return for a small estate of his own to reside in. It had also been discussed that Jon would offer his expertise to his Targaryen side of the family if they were ever in need of his help. Daenerys agreed with his plan and as his wife, she would be by his side._

 **++o++**

 **++o++ ++o++**

 **^^ Early Morning Somewhere Between Dragon Abbey and London ^^**

Jon awakens to the feeling of soft kisses being peppered across his jaw. He decides to pretend to remain asleep because he doesn't want Dany to stop showering him with affection.

"You faker, I can tell you are awake because I could feel you smile," she giggles after a few moments. She laughs before moving to kiss his jaw one last time before resting her head on his chest. Jon holds her close, her chest pressed to his as he wraps his arm around her back.

"Part of me was afraid that all of _this_ would turn out to be an incredible dream. I didn't want to open my eyes and imagine a world where you aren't mine," Jon says seriously, looking into Dany's eyes.

"Not a dream. I am here, and I love you," Dany smiles sweetly, meeting Jon's lips as he leans down to kiss her.

"I love you too, wife," Jon grins before correcting himself. "Well, soon to be wife of mine."

The couple share a sweet kiss, starting slow as they resituate on the bed in order to press their bodies close. Jon is careful to keep his hands around Dany's waist, gently moving to caress her back.

"Dany, are you okay this morning?" Clearing his throat carefully. "Did I hurt you last night?"

"I am a little sore, but I enjoyed it very much. Don't worry, I've not written off sex with you forever!" she laughs while giving his side a small pinch.

Well! I am glad to hear that," Jon laughs, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

As the kisses continue they start to kiss harder, Jon's tongue touching her lower lip. Turning their heads their mouths open as their mouths and tongues move in sync.

Dany's hands trace the ridges on Jon's chest, he is incredibly built and strong. She enjoys the feel of his muscles under her hands. Her hands dip a little lower as she traces the v-line of his hips that lead to his member.

Jon inhales sharply, the blood rushing to his cock as he gets excited. "Daenerys…" he warns.

"I wanted to ask you about something," Dany says nervously. She had been thinking about this for a solid twenty minutes before Jon awoke. "I mean…I am a little nervous to ask, but…"

"You can ask me anything," Jon assures her.

"When you put your mouth on me…it felt amazing. Do you think if I used my mouth on you," Dany flushes at seeing Jon's eyes widen. "Do you think it would feel good for you as well? Is that something women do?"

Jon's mouth falls open, leaving him speechless, the image of Daenerys taking him into her mouth almost making him spill his seed in that moment, just to imagine it.

"Jon?" Dany asks again, she can see that her question alone had quite the effect on him. "Is that a yes?"

"I don't personally know for sure but I am very confident that your lips around my…I mean on me…"Jon sputters nervously, he is painfully hard now. Painfully. "Dany, I think we need to get married first, in fact, we should get ready for the day."

Daenerys watches the man she loves stutter and blush as he tries to untangle himself from her. Her curiosity and desire to please him are too strong to let this go.

She catches his hand before he can leave the bed, noticing he has placed a pillow over his groin area.

"Jon," she whispers gently. Moving his hand to cup her breast under the blanket.

Jon groans while beginning to rub her breast with his hand, his thumb making a circle around her hardened nipple. His face is flush with yearning.

"Will you help me? I want you to tell me what you like," Dany says while tossing the pillow aside and lowering the blanket off of Jon's cock. He gulps and nods, watching as she tosses her silver hair behind her shoulder and leans down to hold his shaft.

Her hands are soft and small, unlike his. Watching her touch his cock is like nothing he has ever experienced before.

"Will you show me? I want to make you feel good," Dany says shyly. She loves him and wants to pleasure him the way he made her feel last night.

Nodding briskly, trying to control his breathing, Jon wraps his hand over hers. He shows her how to wrap her fingers around his shaft.

"There is no real right or wrong…sometimes I feel better when it is fast, other times slow. Same with hard or soft strokes…" Jon says hoarsely as Dany begins moving her hand on her own.

"How should I do it right now?" She asks quietly, sitting up on the bed to better reach him. The blanket falling to pool at her waist. Her full bosom on display now.

Jon can't even answer her, he is completely in awe at her desire to make him feel good. Panting roughly Jon reaches out to caress her cheek before leaning over to kiss her mouth. As they kiss again Dany resumes pleasuring him.

Suddenly Dany pushes Jon to lie on his back. Smiling at him she leans down to press her lips to the head of his penis. Jon cries out loudly at the sensation, her hair falls over her face as she is bent over him.

"Can I hold your hair back?" Jon offers as her tongue licks the head of his cock.

"Yes, please," Dany smiles as Jon fumbles to gather all of her hair away from her face and neck.

Instinctively Dany begins to use her hands and mouth on him at the same time. Jon is sitting up in order to hold her hair, watching as Dany touches and kisses him. Occasionally using her tongue Jon finally cries out when she pulls him completely into her mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat.

"Dany!" Jon hisses, sliding his hand down to touch his own balls.

She notices and pushes his hand away so that she can caress and touch him there. Her lips and mouth providing more suction, to which Jon groans loudly.

Her eyes look up to lock with Jon's as she moves him in and out of her mouth. Jon has never seen a more beautiful sight.

"I love you, Dany. So much," he groans as his cock begins to twitch. Dany is surprised when she feels it to.

"Dany! Fuck, I'm close. So close…" Jon groans as he feels himself on the edge. "When I come, take your mouth off and push my dick up towards my stomach."

Dany nods as she bobs her head up and down, when Jon feels himself coming he slips his hand down to gently push her mouth off. She watches, completely enthralled as he jerks himself at the end, pulling hard as his seed, a thick white cream shoots out of his dick on to his defined stomach. Jon's eyes are closed tightly as he shudders while releasing his seed. Her name on his lips.

Getting the water basin and towel Jon and Dany work together to clean Jon's stomach.

As she stands to move the basin across the room she jumps when Jon is standing behind her, slowly wrapping her arms around her and pulling her back against him. Dany purrs as he kisses her neck lovingly.

"I want to marry you. As soon as possible, we should hurry," Jon says sweetly while rocking her gently in his arms.

Dany hums appreciatively and agrees.

She can't wait to marry Jon Snow.

The couple quickly dress. Stealing kisses as they do, Jon offering to help with her buttons so that he can touch her.

Eventually with cloaks on and money securely in Jon's pocket they approach the innkeeper to ask about getting married.

"You want to marry your sister?!" The innkeeper asks loudly. Jon feels his face redden as he motions for the man to keep his voice down.

"No! We are of no _blood relation_. Can you tell us where to get a marriage license in this town?"

He innkeeper looks at the pair suspiciously. "If I had known you weren't married I would never have put you in that one room together. I don't need any _problems,_ you hear?!"

Breathing in and out to calm himself Jon repeats his question asking for information on getting married.

"Fine. You need to cross the street, three buildings to your right, is the Clerk's Office. You'll get the license there and then we only have one church in this town. So your ceremony will have to happen there," the innkeeper grumbles. "Will you be spending another night? For your _real_ honeymoon this evening?"

"No, thank you. One night was enough," Jon says while signing out of the guest log.

Once they have settled their stay, Dany slips her hand in Jon's pulling him towards the door. She is very eager to become Daenerys Snow. Jon eyes light up when she tells him.

The couple decide to skip breakfast and make the marriage the number one priority.

"Welcome! You two don't seem to be from around here. How may I help you?" The clerk asks. The small building is full of papers and books.

"We would like a marriage certificate. We'd like to marry today. As soon as possible," Jon finishes.

"Well congratulations!" The clerk says. His face then falling as Dany lowers her hood of her cloak, showing off her silver hair.

"Well let's get started, I will fill out the certificate as you both answer some basic questions."

Jon and Dany sit on the other side of the desk. Both smiling as they get ready to complete this step.

Jon watches as the form is loaded into the typewriter and the clerk begins entering the needed information:

 _Town of residence (Woman: Dragon Abbey and Man: London)_

 _Names (Woman: Daenerys Targaryen and Man: Jon Snow)_

 _Age (Woman: age 17 and Man: age 18)_

The clerk stops typing and sits back in his chair. "I am sorry, but I am not comfortable giving you a marriage license."

"Wait, what?" Jon asks. It didn't even occur to him that this would be a problem.

The clerk stands to find a current law book in order to review with the young couple. "The first thing, Daenerys is not of age to marry without the consent of her legal guardians. She is only seventeen. I understand she is very close to turning eighteen, but close is not good enough."

"Is that the only reason?" Jon asks pointedly.

The clerk sighs, nodding his head to say no. "The fact that she is a Targaryen, one of the most powerful families, the owners of Dragon Abbey… I just can't in good conscience produce a marriage license under these _circumstances_."

"And what circumstances are you referring to?" Dany asks directly.

The clerk doesn't back down, "I can only assume that you are trying to elope. I will play no role in this. Your brother is a very powerful man, Rhaegar Targaryen is not an enemy I wish to have!"

"Please, we love each other. We just want to get married," Dany pleads, her eyes filling with tears.

"Ms. Targaryen, I can't in good conscience release a certificate when the law says you must be eighteen. You are able to get married, but you will need your family's support," the clerk pauses. "And if their support is unavailable to you both, that is an even greater reason why I will not facilitate this."

Jon feels the pressure of the situation bearing down on him. He feels so stupid, he should have proposed and then waited until they were married before acting as man and wife. He should not have made love to Daenerys before they were legally married.

"What if we just go to another town? Or is there another place to get a certificate in this small town?" Dany blurts desperately. She wants to marry Jon immediately.

"I would advise against lying to get another certificate elsewhere. If misinformation is given the marriage would be invalid and thus Ms. Targaryen would be disgraced and any children would be considered bastards."

"What a horrible things to say!" Dany hisses, she is furious.

Jon cringes, those are the last things he would want. "We should leave, come on." Guiding Dany out of the office the clerk shuts the door behind them. Both are extremely disappointed.

Standing outside, Dany wraps her arm around herself, she is visibly upset. Her eyes not looking in Jon's direction.

Jon steps closer to her, pulling her into his arms. "Everything is going to be okay. Don't look so sad."

Nodding to agree, she leans up to kiss his lips. "I just really had my heart set on getting married today. I wanted to already be your wife when we told our family." A tear escapes down her cheek, she is very forlorn.

"I know, I wanted that as well. But listen to me, Daenerys Targaryen, I love you and we will get married. As soon as possible," Jon promises her. "We need to go home and talk to the family."

"You are right, let's go to Dragon Abbey. It's time to let Rhaegar know," Dany says as they get their horse ready for the journey home.

The couple ride on the same horse, Dany leans against Jon. She enjoys the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her. They kiss often during the ride, she has never been so happy.

A few hours later Jon and Dany stop at an in route town for a quick lunch. Entering the local tavern Jon finds a table by the door for him and Dany to sit at. After placing their orders, Jon notices an abandoned newspaper at the next table. Dany kisses his cheek while he is flipping through and catching up on the national news.

Suddenly Jon stiffens, causing Dany to sit up and look at his face. Jon is frowning, his brows furrowed as he reads the paper.

"Jon, what it is?" Dany asks, concerned.

Frowning, Jon lays the paper flat on the table so that Daenerys can read it.

It is an _engagement announcement_ for Daenerys Targaryen, of Dragon Abbey and Loras Tyrell, of Highgarden.

Dany gasps, snatching the paper from the table to take a closer look. Flabbergasted she shakes her head from side to side.

"That has to be some kind of mistake!" Dany cries, horrified to see that the paper is one the largest publications in England.

Flushed and feeling that the wind has been knocked out of him, Jon suddenly feels sick with worry. For the first moment he begins to regret what they have done.

 _God, he deflowered her, took her honor. The innkeepers knows what they did…_

Before Jon and Dany can discuss further, at the main entrance walks in Rhaegar and Ned. Their eyes widen seeing the young couple. Jon instinctively inches further away from his aunt. Dany looks at Rhaegar defiantly.

Rhaegar looks furious, while Ned looks more serious than usual.

The men storm over to their table. Rhaegar motions for the bill as he quickly pays it.

Ned is the first to speak. "Jon, Daenerys…thank God you are both alright! Word of the ambushed carriage and two dead bodies reached Dragon Abbey late last night. We have been worried sick for you both! We have been searching all night for you both."

Jon cringes, imagining if they had somehow found the inn where they stayed in at some point last night.

"We need to leave now, get your things and let's go," Rhaegar says authoritatively. Jon quickly complies, helping Dany to stand on her feet. Both Rhaegar and Ned closely watching Jon's every move as he helps Dany rise. Both men noting the familiarity between the pair.

"Brother-" Dany begins before she is silenced.

"Not a word, from either of you. We will have our discussion when we are in the privacy of our home," Rhaegar barks. "Daenerys, you sit in the carriage we brought. Jon, you will ride horseback with Ned and I. We are going to Dragon Abbey."

Dany frowns before exchanging worried looks with Jon.

 **+++o+++**

 **^^ At Dragon Abbey ^^**

Entering the private library Jon and Dany are met by their mothers. Lyanna and Rhaella cry with relief at seeing each of their children unharmed.

"Oh thank God! We were so worried, we didn't know what had happened or if you were okay after the ambush!" Rhaella says softly. She smiles lovingly at her only daughter.

Rhaegar dismisses the staff from the room, asking his head butler to ensure the staff avoids the hallway outside of the library. He does not want anyone to hear the conversation that is about to be had. Jon listens closely, knowing that things are about to get heated for them.

As the doors close and everyone falls silent, Ned begins. "I am sure there is a reasonable explanation…"

Rhaegar cuts his brother in-law off. "I pray there is! If not my sister, the last female Targaryen this family has, is completely ruined!"

Jon and Dany exchange glances. Jon knows this is it, walking to stand by Daenerys he slips his hand into Dany's.

Both Lyanna and Rhaella look confused at Jon's actions. Rhaegar looks furious while Ned rubs his temples.

Rhaegar steps closer to Jon, his shoulders squared. "Did you defile my younger sister? Your own aunt!"

Dany's hand trembles before she squeezes Jon's, in an attempt to reassure him. To give him courage that they both so desperately need at the moment.

"I would never say that. I love her, and she loves me," Jon promises his stepfather. Jon hears both his mother and step-grandmother gasp from across the room.

"Brother, we are getting married. We love each other," Dany adds carefully. She can see that Rhaegar is furious, but she believes he will come around.

Lyanna cries in horror. Rhaella becomes hysterical, moving to stand before her only daughter.

"Daenerys Targaryen! How could you do this to our family?!" Rhaella shouts. Dany frowns, tears filling her eyes. Her mother has never been so enraged with her.

"Everyone, please! Let's all stay calm," Ned interjects. He is concerned that the situation is escalating quickly.

It is then that Rhaegar slams his fists on the library table, striking it so hard it shakes. "Very easy for you to say, Ned! If this were Sansa or Arya, I highly doubt you would be so damn calm!"

Ned frowns and nods. He is unable to dispute that statement.

The room falls silent, Rhaegar's eyes landing on Jon and Dany, who are still holding hands. Scowling he walks closer to the couple.

"We will pretend this never happened. I have paid off the innkeeper and then the clerk. A very large sum of money I might add. Daenerys, you are to marry Loras Tyrell," Rhaegar says with conviction.

Dany immediately starts crying, "No! I refuse to marry Loras. I love Jon, you can't make me do this."

"I have had enough of your insolence for one day young lady," Rhaella snaps as she pulls Dany out of the room.

"We all saw this attraction between you both as children, but I never dreamed this would become such an issue. This is forbidden, unacceptable!" Rhaegar says calmly after Daenerys and Rhaella have left the library. Jon's heart already aching now that Dany is no longer next to him.

"Jon," Rhaegar says coldly. Jon feels a pang, his stepfather having called him son for more than half of his life. Jon suddenly doubts he will hear that word leave his stepfather's mouth again. "This thing with you and Daenerys - can't be. The world that we live in, Daenerys must marry well. It is her birthright. Why would you want to take that away from her?"

"I love her, I don't want to take anything away from her. I just want to have a life with her," Jon murmurs while starting to feel sick to his stomach. This is going terribly wrong.

"My son, did you…" Lyanna looks at the floor, unable to finish her sentence.

"I believe what your mother is trying to ask… Did you deflower my sister?" Rhaegar asks pointedly.

Ned frowns, also waiting for Jon's answer.

Jon tells the truth. "Yes, but we tried to get married this morning. We both knew we would get married. It was not something done to be ugly…"

Lyanna starts crying hysterically, "My God Jon! How could you do that to her? We expect recklessness from her, but never from you. Do you not care for her at all?"

Jon hates to see his mother upset. Facing his mother, trying to make her understand. "I love her with my whole heart. She is the only woman I want, the only one I love."

Lyanna shakes her head in disappointment. "You know very well, that a woman should not give herself to a man that is not her husband. You have disgraced this family and most of all her."

Jon winces, his mother's accusation weighing heavily on him.

"Jon – you need to leave this house. We will send your belongings. I don't care if you go to London or Winterfell…but you are no longer welcome here," Rhaegar says stiffly. He is wounded and angry that the boy he helped raise would do this at all, let alone to the baby sister he did raise.

Jon is shocked into silence. Not sure what to say to his parents.

The silence in the room is deafening.

Ned finally asks "What if she is with child. That baby would be part Stark.

"If she is pregnant? Then her life will be absolutely ruined, but we will handle it. We are her family. Daenerys Targaryen is not a Stark." Rhaegar says coldly. He is fighting to control his temper. He is struggling to process that the boy he raised as his own would lie with his young sister out of wedlock.

Lyanna is so upset. Jon apologizes to his mother again. She can't talk to him yet, she tells him she needs time.

"We better go, Jon," Ned says as he tries to lead Jon out of the library.

"I need to speak to Dany before I go, please. I have to see her!" Jon says with desperation.

"No, you need to leave. You have done enough," Rhaegar says. "Leave Dragon Abbey now."

 **++o++**

Jon and Ned ride in silence for the first hour of their journey to Winterfell. Jon is lost in his thoughts and very somber. Finally Ned has decided that Jon has had enough time to brood.

"Jon, give this some time. Everyone is in shock," Ned broaches the issue.

"Time? Who am I kidding? The truth is, I was foolish, uncle. I know I am not good enough for her! Everyone knows it. You know it too!" Jon snaps, the hurt and anger clear in his words.

Ned sighs before answering. "It is not a question of good enough, you are one of the most wonderful young men I have ever known. It is a factor of what society deems necessary. And as Lady Daenerys is a Targaryen and the only daughter of Aerys and Rhaella – she was destined to marry well."

Jon laughs bitterly. "So marrying me is not marrying well. Great."

"So I can understand what we are facing, I have to ask these questions, did you actually deflower her. Did you have intercourse?"

Jon's face get red, "Yes, uncle. I did. She and I both wanted to, we love each other. But I had heard of a contraception practice, so I was careful and pulled out before releasing my seed."

Ned nods, he still looks worried. Jon sees his uncles concern and knows that it is still possible that she could get pregnant.

"What will happen if she is with my child?" Jon asks quietly.

Ned tells Jon he doesn't know for sure.

Jon pushes the subject. "Uncle, you are the head of an important house… What would you do if this was Sansa? Please – tell me the truth."

"We would send her away, hide her pregnancy until the birth. And then the baby would be put up for adoption and forgotten. As if it never happened," Ned answers truthfully. "And then after some time we would attempt to marry Sansa to a suitable match."

Jon has tears in his eyes. He knows that would be terrible for Dany and he feels sad for the _possible_ baby they would have loved so completely.

 **++o++**

Back at Dragon Abbey, Dany is going rounds with her mother in the privacy of her bedroom.

Rhaella informs Dany that she will marry Loras as soon as possible, it was announced already.

"No, mother! I am practically already Jon's wife. I am his wife in every way that matters!" Dany yells at her mother. No longer caring if she is being disrespectful.

Rhaella looks furious with her daughter.

Dany eventually pushes past her mother to go back downstairs. Dany charges into the library where Lyanna is crying softly and Rhaegar looks furious.

"Where is Jon? I want to see him!" Dany demands.

"Jon and Ned left. I don't know where they were going, I would guess Winterfell or most likely London. Jon's classes being in three days," Rhaegar says matter-of-factly.

Dany feels so hurt…

 _How could he just leave? He left me here, alone?!_

"Daenerys, are you even listening?" Rhaegar interrupts her thoughts.

Dany nods for her brother to continue, she feels numb now.

"I think the best course of action is to be honest with the Tyrells about your terrible mistake. I believe that since Loras has had indiscretions of his own of late – that it will be forgiven. The marriage will proceed as planned," Rhaegar finishes. Even he looks worried, as though not convinced this will still work out.

Dany says nothing, feeling defeated. Tears begin streaming down her face. She is most upset that Jon just left her behind.

As she exits the room, turning to her brother and mother. "I will not marry Loras Tyrell. Not now, not ever!"

Rhaegar looks disappointed, a stress unlike any she has ever seen before on his face. "You should go to your room and stay there young lady. You are not to leave without my permission!"

 ** _++o++_**

 **^^ At Winterfell ^^**

Later that evening Lyanna arrives to Winterfell in carriage, she came unannounced. The Stark children are thrilled to see their aunt. None having any clue what trouble their cousin, Jon, has gotten into. Only Jon, Ned and Catelyn know what has happened.

Jon had been at the stables, spending time with the horses after dinner. When he returned his cousin Arya told him the great news that his mother had decided to surprise them with a visit. Jon's face falling, immediately knowing that something must be wrong for his mother to have made the trip.

Walking quietly through the halls Jon approaches his uncle's study. As he was about to knock he clearly hears his mother speaking. She is crying sadly to Ned and Catelyn. She fears her marriage will be ruined over this. Daenerys is digging her heels, won't eat, and won't leave her room. Rhaegar and Rhaella are furious over the situation. As Jon is her son, they can barely stand to look at her.

Jon is shocked to hear how bad things are between her mother and Rhaegar. They have always been so happy. Again Jon is reminded how serious this matter has become. Jon is starting to realize that the Targaryens may never bless the marriage of him and Dany.

When Lyanna suggested she spend some time at Winterfell – her husband said that was a good idea and let her go. Lyanna bursts into tears and falls into Catelyn's arms, who comforts her.

Deciding not to enter at that time, Jon walks to his chambers.

Jon doesn't know what to do. He does love his mother, and he feels sad for his mother...

But…he needs Dany. He can't give up on them, no matter what the cost.

 **++o++**

Jon spends time alone with his mother that evening, he explains he is sorry for the trouble he caused. It wasn't planned. But once both he and Daenerys admitted their love for each other and they knew that being together would make them the happiest they ever could be, they made the choices they made.

Lyanna understands, she just wishes Jon had done things the right way. Courted Daenerys, not taken her virginity before marriage. Jon agrees, but he also wonders if he would have been allowed to court 'Lady Daenerys'. Jon doesn't broach the subject with his mother, there is no point.

Jon says goodnight to his family that evening, knowing he may not see them for a very long time.

If ever again.

 ** _++o++_**

 **^^ At Dragon Abbey ^^**

Jon slipped out of Winterfell shortly after all had gone to bed. He rode frantically to Dragon Abbey throughout the night. Having known Dragon Abbey since a boy, he knows exactly how to sneak to Daenerys's bedroom. Entering through the door, knowing where the master keys are kept.

Slipping into Dany's room and staring at the woman he loves as she was lying on her bed. Jon sees that she is shocked to see him at all.

He slowly walks to her bed. Dany just stares at the man she loves, the man she has shed tears for all day and evening.

Sitting next to her on the bed, Jon gives her a quick hug before speaking. "Dany, you need to be quiet, I am not suppo-" Jon is caught off mid-sentence when the woman he loves slaps him hard across the face.

"Dany!" Jon is stunned.

"I can't believe you, Jon Snow!" Dany hisses, she is furious with him. "You left me here, you didn't even say goodbye. I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

Dany begins crying, she is so mad that her body trembles.

He hangs his head in shame, he hates to have hurt her.

"Don't you have anything to say to me? How about this? _'Sorry I proposed, fucked you, but now I am gone!'"_ Dany sneers at him, she has had many hours alone in her room to stew over this. "Is that the reason you pulled out, you didn't want to spill your seed in me?! Did you already know then that we wouldn't be able to be together?"

Jon's eyes widen, shocked she would even think something so horrible.

Jon's lack of a response infuriates her even more. Dany slaps him a second time.

Jon was shocked at first but then gets mad. He has had enough!

"Damn it Dany. Don't be insufferable. I adore you, but you are only seventeen, I am eighteen and a student…we aren't ready for a baby, that is why I didn't spill my seed in you," Jon hisses, hurt but also understanding that she is in pain and scared he had left her forever. "Of course it's not because I didn't intend to marry you. How could you even say…"

Dany kisses him hard, pulling him towards her on the bed. Jon groans as her lips press to his, she bites his bottom lip fiercely. Jon smiles against her lips before slipping his tongue roughly into her mouth.

Jon and Dany fall back onto her bed Dany pushing her covers down so that the Jon can be as close to her as possible.

"I love you, you are mine," Jon whispers in her ear while pulling her nightgown up past her hips. As she wraps her legs around his waist, Jon groans appreciatively.

"I am yours, and you are mine," Dany whispers hungrily while undoing Jon's pants while rubbing his cock over his pants.

"Always, my love," Jon kisses her neck while moving his hips to rub against her hand. His own hand slipping between them to lower her panties, only to discover that she isn't wearing any. Jon groans with lust as his fingers begin pleasuring her.

Dany whimpers as Jon's fingers slide up and down her slit, teasing her.

Pushing his pants down his hips and freeing his cock Dany whimpers, remember just that same morning she had him in her mouth.

Words are not needed as the couple hold each other tightly, Jon pushing his sex against hers as they begin moving against each other. Jon's hand pleasuring her, not allowing his cock to slip inside of her. Their kisses are passionate and deep, Dany gets dizzy with excitement. Her juices are slick and plenty, she reaches down to gather some on her own hand before wrapping her fingers around his shaft and stroking him up and down.

Jon jerks his hips against her hand, panting loudly.

"We have to be quiet, we can't get caught," Dany whispers as she strokes her beloved.

Jon moves her hand away, positioning the head of his cock at her entrance. He slips the tip in slowly and then pulls back out, teasing her.

"Make love to me, I need you," Dany cries in Jon's ear. Gasping loudly as Jon thrusts into her, the pleasure making her eyes rolls back.

Digging her nails into his back she snaps her hips to meet his thrusts. There is a slight sting, but the pleasure she gets from each stroke is enough to push her over the edge.

"Are you okay, am I hurting you?" Jon grimaces, trying to control his urge to pound into her roughly.

"Not hurting me, I would tell you," Dany mutters before an orgasm rolls through her, Jon kisses her lips to swallow her groans as she comes.

They continue to hold each other, their bodies pressing together tightly with each thrust.

Jon shivers, he feels his orgasm coming. "I am close Dany, do you want to try for a baby? Do you want me to spill my seed in you? If you want a baby now then I'm willing-"

Dany gasps, groaning as she feels him taking her deliciously. "Pull out, pull out…we can't have a baby just yet."

Jon groans as he pulls out, this time Dany's hand strokes him as his seed spurts out all over her sheets. He can also see that the bed is wet from when she had her orgasm, a small wet mark underneath her bottom.

Giggling at their mess of bodily fluids on her sheets, the couple moves to the far side of her bed and he holds her tightly as they calm down from their love making.

"I know my family has forbidden our love…but I don't care," Dany whispers nervously. "Do you…care?"

With no hesitation Jon answers her, "I love you Dany, more than anything or anyone. You are my wife, already in my heart."

They kiss slowly, Jon being sure to hold and cherish her.

"I know all that was said today, it isn't fair and it must have hurt you. But I have accepted it is the world we live in," Dany whispers sadly, tears slowly falling down her face. "I know my family does love you, but they are driven to push me to do what is expected of me."

"Thank you for that. It did hurt, but I also understand. The truth is I am not good enough for you," Jon admits painfully, hating the feeling that he is tearing something away from the woman he loves.

"That isn't true. In my heart, you are good enough for me, and that should be all that matters," Dany assures him.

"Run away with me, I can't live a life without you by my side," Jon says. "We can leave England and travel to America." Jon leans over Daenerys on the bed, waiting for her answer. Although already knowing in his heart that she will go anywhere with him.

Dany is stunned, but curious. "How?"

"We will assume new names, and pose as husband and wife. One of my friends at college, he is a lawyer already and he told me a story of how he helps another couple do just this. We can get fake papers and start a new life together," Jon convinces Dany.

"My answer is yes, and I have access to many of my personal inheritance pieces. We can use that money to start new," Dany says.

"I have also made arrangements to have access to my savings," Jon tells her.

"We can start over, I can study law in New York," Jon kisses her. "We can have a good life there."

"I know, I believe you. All that matters is that we are together," Dany whispers.

"Together," Jon promises.

Theirs is a forbidden love. But nothing will keep them apart.

 **++o++**

Taking one last look around her room, Dany smiles sadly. It pains her to leave her home, but there is no contest between the man she loves and a place.

"Should we leave a note?" Jon asks.

Dany looks at soiled sheets on her bed.

"No, I'm pretty sure my brother is smart enough to know exactly what happened between us in this bed," Dany snickers. "Let's just go."

"You're right, let's get out of here. Our new life is waiting for us," Jon says before kissing his beautiful love.

 **++o+ Story End +o++**

 **++o++ ++o++**

 **++o++**


End file.
